Passion
by Walker00
Summary: Carlisle wakes up after a steamy dream with his sons wife, he tries to forget it but finds himself repeating his mistake. How long can he last before he gives in to his temptations.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1

_Their bodies connected together like magnets, he had his left hand placed on her back while his right ran itself through her soft brown hair then he softly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She moaned from his touch, she knew what she was doing was wrong but there was no one there to stop her which she secretly enjoyed. They then stared into each other and moved so there was no space left between them. Their lips touched and he quietly whispered her name ... _

Carlisle woke with the sound of his alarm beeping. He pressed the off button and turned and gave his wife, Esme, a kiss on the cheek. He nestled his face into her shoulder and gave out a sigh, a sigh of regret, regret that his dream had to end so abruptly. He got up, showered, clothed himself and went downstairs for some breakfast.

His kitchen was state of the art because Carlisle was a keen chef. He had all the latest gadgets including a built in steamer and a built in LCD television with Sky HD +. He went over to the white coloured glossy cupboards and took out a bowl, then some cereal then went and got a spoon and some milk from the fridge and sat down at the breakfast bar whilst watching the morning news.

When he had finished his cereal the phone rang, he got up and answered

'Hello?'

'Hey dad its Edward'

'Hello son, how are you? It's been almost a week since me and your mother last saw you.'

'I'm fine dad, yeah I know I've been meaning to call but I've been really busy at work. Anyway I was just calling to see if the party mum is organising is still going ahead on Wednesday?' Esme has been, for the past 3 weeks, organising a surprise birthday party for her twin son and daughter Jasper and Rosalie.

'From what I know it still it, yes.'

'And mum still wants Bella to drop the presents off tomorrow after work?'

'Yes I think so.'

'Okay then. Thanks dad, I have to go I left Bella in the kitchen and I think I can smell burnt eggs. I'll talk to you soon. Bye'

'Bye son take care' then the phone line went dead. Carlisle then went and got his bag sorted, grabbed his coat and shoes, wished Esme goodbye and then left for work.

He got into his 2011 Mercedes-Benz Ocean Drive car, put his favorite playlist on and drove to work. He worked part time at the local hospital and part time at the nearby university, Forks Academy teaching students the human anatomy. He enjoyed his work and found that his income was rewarding as he fast became the richest man in the city earning up to $200,000 to $300,000 per year.


	2. The Meal

Chapter 2

When Carlisle got home from work he was famished luckily Esme had cooked him a nice dinner, roast beef with vegetables, roast potatoes and Yorkshire pudding, and it was waiting for him in the dining room. After he hung up his coat he made his way to the dining room and found that Esme had invited the whole family and they were waiting for him to take his seat so that they could begin the feast. Jasper and his fiancée Alice where sat to the left of Carlisle and to his right sat the newlyweds Rosalie and Emmett and then finally sat in front of him were his pride and joy Edward with his wife Bella. They tucked in to the meal and Carlisle found the conversation to be a little dull so his mind started to drift into the dream he had had the previous night.

He idled the woman he had in his grasp, she was everything he had ever wanted and needed but felt as though he was cheating on the woman he loved so dearly, his wife, even if it was just a dream. The fact was Carlisle had wanted the dream to be reality so much it made him feel uncomfortable to be around the woman he so desperately craved so tried hard to ignore her as much as possible.

When they had finished their meal Esme and Bella took the plates into the kitchen and brought out dessert, strawberry cheese cake topped with strawberry coulis. Carlisle enjoyed this very much and complemented his wife on her home cooking skills which was then followed by Carlisle pulling Esme onto his knee and kissing her passionately on the lips. Esme pulled away and gave him a cheeky wink followed by a quick peck on the tip of his nose then she and Bella again removed the plates from the table and placed them in the dishwasher.

They then came back into the dining room with chocolates and nibbles, Carlisle knew he was in for a long night so he sat back into his chair and played along with everyone else. The conversation topic then quickly turned to Jasper and Alice's wedding, they had set the date which is a month from now all they had to do was finish of any last minute details and then everything would done. Edward is to be the best man so he has been put in charge of the stag party which will take place a few days before the wedding. Edward hasn't given anything away because he wants it be a surprise for his brother. Carlisle got up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water; but when he was filling up his glass he heard a quite cough and turned to find Alice standing in the doorway. Carlisle examined her face and found that she looked embarrassed and shy. She then opened her mouth,

'Could I ask you a question Carlisle? I promise it won't take long'

'Sure sure' Carlisle replied looking serious now.

'I was just wondering because I haven't seen my dad since I was five, I just wanted to ask if _you_ would give me away at the wedding? Please' Carlisle was taken aback he didn't know what to say. He waited a moment then replied 'Sure I will, it would be an honour to give you away.' Alice's face changed and she then began to smile and ran up to Carlisle and gave him a hug.

'Thank you Carlisle, I don't know what I would have done if you had said otherwise' They then both let go and returned to the dining room.


	3. The Present

Chapter 3

_She giggled when he whispered her name and sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her jaw bone down to her neck to her shoulder and then stopped just above her breast. She was continually moaning from his touch and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. His fingers got tangled in her dress straps, this frustrated Carlisle so he lifted the dress over her head and through it on the pine wood floor. He then went to unclip her bra with anticipation and it fell onto the floor. She became impatient and so began to button his freshly pressed shirt but before she could remove it her jaw dropped when she saw how built he was; she knew that he worked out but had never seen the result. She then composed herself and unzipped his trousers and the fell to his ankles, her hands then found themselves pulling down his boxers and become speechless when she saw her prize. _

'_Do you know how long I've waited for this?' Carlisle asked._

'_No'_

'_Ever since I first clapped eyes on you' then he started to work his way back up to her face by laying down kisses which she moaned in pleasure and chuckled when she heard his answer. She then decided she wanted him there and then to hell with foreplay and navigated his manly hood into her..._

Carlisle woke from the sound of Esme calling from the doorway 'Carlisle darling you slept through your alarm. Hurry or you're going to be late sweetie.'

Carlisle found that the day was going rather slowly so picked up his things and left early. He found that he couldn't concentrate because his mind was on other things. When he drove into his driveway he found Edwards car parked outside on the street and wondered why he was here. He opened the door and called out for Edward. Silence fell and Carlisle started to worry until he found Bella sitting in the kitchen reading one of Esme's magazines.

'I forgot you was dropping by today' Carlisle said in an apologetic tone. He half smiled at her and went to put his things down.

'I let myself in when I realised no one was home. I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all, and how many times do I have to tell you your family now and you can come and go as you please, everyone else does' and he gave her a cheeky wink. They both gave out a quiet giggle and Bella then moved her eyes to the kitchen work top which had the presents on. Carlisle got up and took the presents and went upstairs 'You can join me if you like I'm going to be a while' Carlisle shouted from the bottom of the stairs, and Bella got up from her seat and started to follow him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

'Wow!' Bella said when she entered the room. 'I never knew it was so beautiful, I knew Esme had taste but this takes the biscuit'

'I'm lucky I've got her, without her I would still be sleeping with the mattress on the floor.' They both gave out a quiet chuckle again and then they both went quiet. Bella kept looking at the bed thinking how comfy it must be and resisting temptation. Carlisle was using all his willpower to try and stay calm. After a the long and awkward silence Bella coughed and told Carlisle that she had better be going and then left with speed. When Carlisle heard the door slam shut he let out a bust of air from his mouth and he became very faint. Ever since he saw her in the kitchen he hasn't been able to draw breath. He just wondered if he would be dreaming about her again tonight.


	4. The Party

Chapter 4

Carlisle woke from his dreamless sleep, he decided to have a cold shower and then went and sat down on the sofa and stare at the morning news. He had gotten the day of work because he had to help Esme with all the birthday decorations. The food was going to be delivered at 4 so that gave both Carlisle and Esme time to get the house dressed. It was around 2 when Edward and Bella came in through the door. They had brought the cake that Esme had hand crafted and put it in the fridge. When the house was decorated they turned their attention to the garden. Esme had bought Japanese lanterns and got Edward and Carlisle to put them up around the garden while Esme and Bella dressed the trees and bushes in fairy lights. Emmett and Alice turned up at the same time as the food and so helped by carrying them through to the grand table that had been hired from an antiques shop in London, Esme had it flown over especially.

Esme told Carlisle to scatter the tables and chairs outside and Bella offered to help him.

'If you don't mind.' Carlisle replied.

'Oh not at all, if I help we'll get it done faster, as long as I don't trip and kill myself.' She joked and they both laughed lightly. They did this in an awkward silence for around ten minutes. When they had finished Carlisle said that he needed to get ready so ran as quickly had he could up the stairs and into his en suite. He looked at himself in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity and felt his friend getting bigger in his pants. He knew the only way to get rid of it was to have a shower, again. He had to wank 3 times to get himself to relax. After the shower he dressed and went downstairs and found that Esme had been extremely busy adding the finishing touches to their now transformed house.

Guests started arriving at around half six and as they always do Esme and Carlisle greeted them at the door. It was an hour later when Jasper and Rosalie walked through the door laughing unaware of the surprise in store for them, in their mind they thought that they was going to have a quite meal with the family and when everyone shouted 'surprise' they were very shocked and pleased at what we had done for them.

The party got into full swing around nine and all Carlisle could think about was his dream and his angel. The more he thought about it the more his friend started to grow again. He spotted Bella dancing in a massive group of people staring at him; Carlisle walked over and whispered in her ear,

'Hello Mrs Cullen'

'Hello Mr Cullen. How are you today?' She replied dancing with him.

'Oh same old same old, until I noticed you dancing all alone.'

'And what are you going to do about that?' Bella questioned now grinding against him.

'My room, ten minutes, don't be late.' He gave her a cheeky wink then left her and headed upstairs.

**Review please **


	5. The Start

**So sorry! I recently started college and haven't been able to write anything. TOO much coursework and not enough time hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait :D Enjoy and review please 3 xxxx **

Bella's POV

Those ten minutes were the longest I have ever lived through; waiting for them to pass was like waiting for Christmas morning to arrive. Anyway, when they did pass I made my way to the stairs and climbed them, walked the long hallway and found myself outside Carlisle bedroom. Before opening the door I had to compose myself, taking in a few deep breathes before opening the door. When I did I didn't see Carlisle instead I saw a god in human form and he was there for me. Just me. I was the luckiest girl in the whole world. When I walked through the door I closed it and turned the lock so it clicked and ran at my god, peppering him with kisses like I only had seconds left with him. When our lips finally met it was like a firework show, electricity ran through me and I loved it. Feeling his tongue dance with mine was a dream, one I had longed for ever since we first met, all those years ago. My hands found his hair and I gripped it for dear life. His found my waist and pulled me as close as possible. We connected like glue, we were made for each other, we were soul mates, Romeo and Juliet, Rose and Jack, Baby and Johnny. We were one of a whole.

When we finally broke the kiss for some air I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. Staring into my soul. He could read me like no other, he knew me. The real me. He whispered,

'My angel' I pushed my head back and laughed with joy and replied

'My god' and continued to kiss him with all my will. It was then when we heard voices from outside and jumped out of each other's arms and straightened our hair and clothes.

'We should do this again sometime' Carlisle sang.

'We should' I replied with a cheeky wink.

'I'll text you when I'm free and we'll continue were we erm stopped to abruptly'

'Sounds amazing' with that I walked towards the door, unlocked, opened it and left for the party.

I didn't see Carlisle again during the rest of the night, even though I knew it was probably for the best I sure did want to see that god again because I didn't know when he would text me. When the party came to a close me and Edward left and when we got back to our house I couldn't contain the sexual energy Carlisle had created so I turned to Edward and started to do away with his clothes. 'He will have to do' was my next thought, sure it sounded horrible but who could compare to his dad. But Edward sure did know how to please me, kissing and nibbling me in all the right places did send me over the edge. Whilst stripping from our clothes we both backed into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. When we were fully naked he trailed kisses down my body until he reached my hips, by that time I knew that my evening was a successful one.

**Sorry it's short! But I have so many ideas that I need to write them before I forget them! Hope you enjoyed and was worth the wait. Review please and ideas are always welcome if you have any :D xxxx**


	6. The First Time

**Hi again, sorry about that very late update, had so much on my mind and forgot about this little old thing, I hope it's worth the wait and I'm going to try and make this a long chapter **

Carlisle's POV

When Bella left the bedroom all my nerve endings were standing to attention, something which hasn't happened in a long while. Bella made me feel alive, she gave me even more reason to live and serve a purpose in this world. From now on I knew that the reason I was breathing and that my heart was beating was for her. I was alive to serve her; I was from this point on, forever hers. Forever Bella's. What seemed like an eternity, I made my way back to the party, after checking myself, and spent the rest of the night trying to have a good time but quietly watch her, my angel. However, Esme had other ideas; the time must have been around 10.30 when I heard the once sweet voice near my ear,

'Follow me Doctor' this once upon a time would have sent my mind and heart racing but now I knew that this would never happen unless my angel was the one singing those words. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me into the downstairs bathroom where she assaulted me with strong and desperate kisses, I knew the only way to get away from this would be to give her what she wanted, even if it meant cheating on my Bella. But then it hit me, am I cheating with my wife? I didn't even know what mine and Bella's relationship was anymore, if I was cheating it would be with Bella on my wife not the other way around. But from this thought Esme knew something was off,

'Something wrong dear?' she asked me with worry spread across her face and her brows knitted. She looked so beautiful, no one could deny her beauty, many women envied my wife as for she was both gorgeous and smart, she had an eye for decor and style.

'I'm fine sweetheart, I had my mind on other things' I wasn't lying to her, I did. Her face changed and became mischievous, I knew what she was planning I just wished it was Bella that would be giving me the pleasure.

Bella POV

I woke up with the sound of Edward kissing my forehead I grumbled something incoherent and heard his sweet laughter that still sent my nerves into a frenzy.

'I have to go to work now darling, I'll see you when I get home, I'm afraid I'll be a little late but I will make it up to you, I love you.' he put his forehead to mine before kissing the tip of my nose and leaving for work. I turned and opened one eye to see that it was 7.30am and with that I sunk further into the bed and fell back to sleep.

It only seemed like a few minutes but I was woke up a few hours later by the sound off my phone beeping, I checked and saw I had received a text from Carlisle,

**Hey,**

**You got any plans? Esme has gone out for the day with some friends and I'm all alone and fancy some company. **

**Will you oblige me?**

**Carlisle**

I considered the offer for a few minutes before replying,

**Of course I will, I'll be there in half an hour ;)**

**Bella**

I shot out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, shave my legs and moisturise. I picked out my favourite lingerie which was black lace knickers and bra with pink silk, I covered myself with my slim jeans and my favourite t-shirt which I got from my trip to Glastonbury with Edward last year. Put my converse on and applied little my maximum make-up, grabbed my purse and keys and left for Carlisle. The trip should have been a 10 minute drive but they had been an accident this morning which put me into a mood. 30 minutes later and some tapping of my fingers on the steering wheel later and I had made it to Carlisle's. I shut off the engine and ran as fast as I could manage to the door and rang the bell.

Carlisle's POV

It had been an hour since I had received Bella's text message and I stared to worry and think that maybe she had had a change of heart and didn't want this. This, however changed when I heard the bell ring, my heart skipped a beat and I ran to the door, looked into the mirror, checked myself and opened the door. Bella looked flustered and annoyed but that didn't change the way she looked, which was beautiful, like always. But before I could greet my angel she threw herself at me and said the only words which would make my heart stop,

'I need you.'

With that I scooped her bridle style, shut the door and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. When we got there I placed her onto the bed and started to undress my beauty planting kisses along the way. I removed her top and jeans to see her amazing figure which made me instantly hard, I unclasped her bra, threw it on the floor and started kissing and sucking at one of her nipples whilst massaging the other. Bella arched her back and moaned quietly. I made my way down until I reached her knickers I pulled them down and parted her legs from what I saw I could see she was already ready for me and so I was but I wanted this to last and for this to be about her. So I licked her clit and started sucking whilst massaging her breasts, I could hear that she approved because she started whispering my name. After a while I decided to add a finger and pushed into her moving in and out, I added a second and a third but then the house phone rang, I ignored it and let it ring off. I carried on with Bella and could tell she wouldn't last long as she started trembling then out of nowhere she hit her first orgasm. I prolonged it as much as I could and when she came back down from her high I made my way back up her body and could see she enjoyed it as she had a smile on her face. I started kissing her tongues exploring each other when the phone rang again, I ignored it but when my mobile started ringing I apologised to Bella and excused myself and answered my phone.

'Carlisle here'

'Dad? It's Rosalie, I'm at the hospital.'

'What's happened? Is it your mother?' I started to panic which was unnatural for me.

'No it's Edward, he's er...oh dad he's been in a car accident.' My body froze, I couldn't move Bella sensed something wasn't right and moved behind me and placed both hands on my shoulders as a sign of reassurance.

'Is he okay?' I didn't want to know the answer.

'No dad...he's...he's dead'

**Hope you enjoyed it **


	7. The Mind Blow

**A/N - I felt that this chapter needed to be longer so I've added some more.**

Bella's POV

I could see Carlisle had grown tense while on the phone so I decided to give him some support by placing my hands on his shoulders. I couldn't hear what the conversation was about but whatever it was about it had hit Carlisle quite hard, he seemed to have froze and said 'I'll be there as soon as possible' in a mono tone voice 'Yes...Okay...Yeah sure I'll pick her up on the way' and he shut the phone. He didn't speak or moved for what seemed like quite a while so I decided to break the silence,

'Carlisle, what's wrong? Who was that?' Silence. I moved so I could see his face; emotionless. I placed my hands on either side of his face, 'Carlisle, sweetie what's wrong' feeling more worried now, his eyes moved so they were looking deeply into my own.

'There's...' he coughed nervously 'There has been accidence...a car crash...I'm sorry Bella but it was Edward...He didn't make it. I'm sorry.' I froze and couldn't process what he said, Edward, my beautiful, kind; caring, sweet loving Edward was gone. No it couldn't be, they must have got it wrong. I moved from Carlisle and stood up his eyes didn't move from mine until I started to move quickly and nervously trying to find my underwear and clothes so that I could redress. Carlisle tried to help me and cuddle me for reassurance, to tell me that he was there for me but I couldn't do it, it felt wrong so I tried to push him off me he didn't get the message so I pushed him with all my might 'No Carlisle, your son, my...hus...husb...husband has jus...just died. No it's wrong; everything we just did before was wrong. It will never happen again. I belong to Edward.' And with that I stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

'Bella. Wait!' I stopped at the front door and turned to see a lost Carlisle, 'I told Rosalie that I would go round to your house and pick you up and take you to the hos...hospital.' He couldn't look into my eyes,; he looked everywhere except my eyes.

'Okay erm, I came here in my car, I'll follow.' He nodded and grabbed his eyes, we made our way to our cars and started the 15 minute drive to the hospital.

When we got there I followed Carlisle to what seemed like the waiting room and saw all my family and ran straight into Esme's open arms. Tears invaded my eyes and I couldn't help but let them fall. It was true; my love was dead, never coming back.

What do I do now?

Esme seemed to have been holding me for an eternity, soon enough I loosened my grasp on her and fell into the chair.

'Oh Carlisle' I heard Esme cry and saw her run into her husband's arms. They were holding onto each other for what seemed like dear life. I envied them, I would never be able to do that with Edward ever again. Soon enough a doctor made his way to us and asked Carlisle and Esme for a minute of their time and they exited the room.

Carlisle POV

Aro, a dear friend of mine, came into the room and I looked up to see he was looking at me with an apologetic look on his face. He had asked us for a minute of our time, which he accepted and left the room. Once I had shut the door he looked into my eyes and told me the details of Edward's accident. When I thought that he was done he added,

'There is also one more thing. He wasn't alone when he died; there was another in the car. A woman. She was in the passenger seat.'

'Who?' Esme asked, interrupting him.

'I'm sorry but I cannot disclose that information to you as she is still alive. However, the impact of the crash has left her terribly hurt and we have had to put her into a coma for her to be able to recover properly.'

'Was she a work colleague? A friend?' Esme seemed frantic.

'I'm sorry Esme, like I said, I cannot disclose that information. However if she recovers fully and wished to contact you then you will have to wait and see. I'm sorry.' Esme thanked him and went back into the room, however Aro stopped me and looked at me with soft and haunted eyes.

'Carlisle, there's something you should know. I shouldn't be telling you this but with you being a dear friend I feel as if you need to know. When the accident happened, there was some witnesses that said they heard screams not from woman but from a man. One said that he went to Edward car and saw that the girl was unconscious but that the guy... the driver... Edward, was screaming. He said, that Edward was crying for help, not for him but for the girl next to him. He said, that he needed to tell him a secret.' Aro paused for a few moments then started again, 'the witness said that Edward had said to him that he was ashamed of what he had done, that he loved his wife and for you to love her proper.' I was shocked, what had Edward been doing with that woman.

'What are you saying Aro?'

'I'm saying that Edward wanted you to look after Bella, Carlisle. To love her.' He smiled weakly, patted me on the shoulder and left.

What the hell was that?

**A/N – Well? **


	8. The Realisation

**A/N – Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

It has been three months since Edward died and it feels like longer. Life is no longer the same without him; I wake up, go to work, eat, shower and sleep. I serve no purpose anymore. There's a hole in my chest which has grown ever since he left me, and continues to grow with each passing day. I think about the good times, the times when I came home and found him wearing nothing but an oven apron and him cooking me stir-fry, the time when he took me to the park and organised a picnic on our anniversary and the day when he proposed. That was the best day of my life. However, I do also think about that day, the day when I broke our relationship and cheated on him with his father.

I regret it, of course but Carlisle made me feel different, and I liked it. I wish that it happened at a different time, because the time I was fucking Edward father he was out getting crushed by a car and dying in agony and withering pain. Am I that much of a bitch to not realise that what I had was special and for me to throw it away with a onetime fling with Carlisle. But, wait a minute, what if it wasn't a onetime fling? Maybe if Edward didn't die that me and Carlisle made it a permanent thing? No! Wait! What am I thinking? I love Edward and what me and Carlisle did was wrong.

As I'm an argument with my mind I'm driving to Carlisle's house to visit the family and plan Alice's wedding which has been postponed after what happened. She felt the need to cancel it all together but we managed to persuade her that it wasn't necessary and that Edward wouldn't want that but for her to have her special day. It took a while and a few trips to the shopping centre but she finally came round and agreed. At first she wasn't in to it but then started to get excited and we had finally gotten our Alice back.

Planning the wedding was a breeze as Alice and Jasper knew what they wanted. I hadn't spoken to Carlisle since the funeral and wasn't planning on talking to him until I felt ready. I didn't know what I would do if I spoke to him, either shout at him telling him it's his fault, cry and fall into his arms or attack him with all the lust that has been building over the past few months. But right now I wasn't ready for him, not yet, just a little more time.

Pulling into the drive seemed to take its toll on my mind, the faster I seemed to go the longer the drive became and the longer the drive became the more I thought to myself because right now I didn't talk to anyone who wasn't my boss or part of the Cullen family. To them they saw Bella, who had gotten over losing her partner, but really I was a mess. I didn't know what to do.

I needed someone to help, someone to talk to about what I'm feeling, but I can't. No one will listen. All I have is myself and my mind. But it was then when I reached the house and parked my car when I realised that I was in fact ready. Ready to talk to someone, and that someone was Carlisle.

**A/N – Its short but I needed an update **


End file.
